El regreso del Dragón Dorado
by Neil Elvenstar
Summary: Una nueva alumna entra en 5º curso, pero no es una alumna normal. ¿Qué pasa cuando tres personas completamente distintas tienen que unirse ya que tienen la capacidad de hacer cosas impensables? *CAPIS 4 Y 5 ARRIBA!!!*
1. Una nueva alumna

EL REGRESO DEL DRAGÓN DORADO  
  
Por Filia Ul Copt  
  
Una nueva alumna  
  
Harry, Ron y Hermione habían tomado el Expresso de Hogwarts en el andén 9 y tres  
  
cuartos y se dirigían a Hogwarts, donde empezarían 5º curso. Una vez en el tren, los chicos vieron una insignia plateada que brillaba en el cuello de la túnica de Hermione.  
  
-Hermione, ¿qué es esa insignia?-preguntó Ron con curiosidad.  
  
Ella se enderezó, mostrándosela a los chicos, que pudieron ver una "P" en ella.  
  
-Sí, -dijo Hermione sin darles tiempo a reaccionar-me han hecho prefecta. Recibí la carta de la Profesora McGonagall hace dos semanas.  
  
-¡Enhorabuena!-dijo Harry.  
  
-Era de suponerse-comentó Ron.  
  
Este comentario hirió a Hermione, pero no tuvo tiempo de contestarle. Una chica, de más o menos su edad y a la que no conocían apareció en la puerta del compartimento. Era una chica alta y delgada, tenía unos preciosos ojos azules y una larga cabellera dorada que le caía sobre la espalda.  
  
-¿Está completo?-preguntó ella.  
  
-Sí-respondió Hermione. Los chicos se habían quedado alucinados y no podían articular palabra.  
  
-Bueno, gracias-contestó la chica. Cerró la puerta y se marchó.  
  
Hermione estaba sorprendida, al igual que los chicos, pero por diferentes motivos.  
  
-Me pregunto quién sería. Nunca la he visto en Hogwarts-dijo Hermione pensativamente.  
  
-¡Y qué más da quién es! Lo importante es que es guapísima, ¿verdad Harry?¿Harry?  
  
Harry no podía ni hablar. Se había quedado completamente mudo de la impresión.  
  
-Ya estamos como siempre-dijo Hermione y le dio una colleja a Harry, el cual despertó de su "sueño".  
  
Después de esto, no hablaron mucho más durante el viaje, ya que Hermione estaba algo molesta ("siempre pensando en lo mismo" les había dicho), así que el viaje se les hizo muy largo. Tanto que cuando llegaron a Hogwarts estaban hambrientos y todos (menos Hermione) salieron corriendo hacia el castillo. Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor, Harry y Ron ya estaban listos para comer, pero entonces se acordaron de la Selección. Dumbledore se puso en pie para decirles algunas cosas.  
  
-Queridos alumnos,-dijo muy sonriente-empezamos un nuevo curso y estoy encantado de veros a todos aquí reunidos de nuevo. Antes de que se lleve a cabo la Ceremonia de Selección quiero comunicaros una cosa: este año una nueva alumna entrará en 5º curso.-un murmullo general se extendió por las mesas de las casas, en especial entre los alumnos de 5º-Dicha alumna no ha podido asistir a los cursos anteriores por motivos personales, pero debido a su edad y nivel entrará en este curso. Por ello, será seleccionada para su casa junto a los alumnos de 1º curso. Y ahora sí, ¡adelante con la selección!  
  
-¿Quién creéis que será?-preguntó Hermione.  
  
-¿Y si fuera la chica que vimos en el tren?-dijo Harry.  
  
No pudieron continuar con la conversación, ya que la Profesora McGonagall había traído ya el Sombrero Seleccionador. Como contestando a la pregunta de Harry, pudieron distinguir entre la fila de asustados alumnos de primer curso a la chica del tren. La pudieron distinguir fácilmente, ya que andaba muy derecha, a pesar de los comentarios que se hacían a su alrededor. Pero todo cambió cuando alguien le silbó. La chica dirigió una mirada asesina a la mesa de Slytherin, de donde había provenido el silbido y se colocó en la fila para ser seleccionada. La Profesora McGonagall comenzó con la selección y al final sólo quedaba la chica nueva.  
  
-¡Ul Copt, Filia!  
  
La chica nueva se adelantó y se puso el sombrero. Estuvo unos minutos sentada, hasta que el sombrero la declaró una Gryffindor. Los Gryffindors empezaron a aplaudir a rabiar, en especial los chicos, pero fueron dejando de aplaudir cuando vieron que Filia se dirigía como un huracán hacia la mesa de Slytherin, y no se detuvo hasta quedar delante de Crabbe, que la miraba inseguro. Y antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta, Filia le dio un bofetón que dejó a todos impresionados. Y en cuanto Crabbe levantó la mirada, ella alzó un dedo acusador delante de sus narices.  
  
-Nadie que se atreve a silbarme de esa manera sale ileso.¡Nadie!-gritó.  
  
Harry comprendió lo que pasaba: Crabbe había sido el que le silbó, y a ella no le gustó en absoluto. Mientras Harry pensaba, Filia había dado media vuelta y por fin se dirigía a la mesa de Gryfindor, entre una salva de aplausos, y con aire triunfante.  
  
-Bu-bueno,¡a comer!-dijo Dumbledore, todavía sorprendido.  
  
Como siempre, los platos se llenaron de comida, y Harry y Ron recordaron de pronto lo hambrientos que estaban y se pusieron a comer. Entretanto, Hermione entablaba conversación con Filia, que se había sentado al lado de Harry.  
  
-Hola, yo soy Hermione. Soy la prefecta de Gryffindor.  
  
-Encantada de conocerte. Yo me llamo Filia. ¿En qué curso estás?  
  
-En 5º, igual que tú.  
  
-¡Qué bien! Oye, ¿quiénes son tus amigos?  
  
Harry y Ron (que por fin se habían dado cuenta de dónde se había sentado Filia) se habían quedado embobados mirándola.  
  
-Estos son Harry y Ron-dijo Hermione dándoles un codazo para que se despertaran-estan en nuestra misma clase.  
  
-Tú debes de ser Harry Potter-dijo Filia a Harry mirando con curiosidad su cicatriz-estoy encantada de conocerte. Y a ti también Ron-Ron la había mirado un poco molesto.  
  
-Sí.bueno, si no os importa, tengo un hambre que me muero.-dijo Harry.  
  
-Estoy de acuerdo-comentó Ron.  
  
-Pues ¡a comer!-concluyó Filia.  
  
Comieron hasta que se hartaron, y luego subieron a la sala común. Estuvieron hasta tarde, ya que las felicitaciones a Filia por su "paliza" a Crabbe fueron infinitas, pero Hermione no les dejó hacer fiesta y mandó a todo el mundo a la cama (no sin antes de que todos protestaran por ello). Ron y Harry subieron a los dormitorios de los chicos sin protestar demasiado, ya que no querían hacer enfadar a Hermione, y estaban cansados. Una vez allí, se pusieron el pijama y se acostaron.  
  
-Bueno, no está nada mal ¿verdad?-dijo Ron a Harry de repente.  
  
-¿A qué te refieres?-dijo Harry mostrando una fingida curiosidad.  
  
-No finjas Harry. Sabes muy bien que estoy hablando de Filia.  
  
-Bueno.-intentó evadir Harry-¿Por qué me lo preguntas?  
  
-Está claro, se te cae la baba sólo de mirarla.  
  
-Tampoco es que tu no la miraras-se defendió Harry.  
  
-Vale, vale. Yo tengo que admitir que es guapa. Pero tú tienes que admitir que te gusta.  
  
-¡No digas tonterías, si casi ni la conozco! Pero. de todas maneras he de admitir.  
  
-Que te gusta-le cortó Ron.  
  
-Vale, me gusta. ¿Estás contento?  
  
-Mucho-rió por lo bajo Ron.  
  
-¿A ti no te gustará, no?-preguntó Harry indeciso.  
  
-Ya te lo he dicho-contestó Ron con paciencia-no puedo negar que es guapa, pero a mí no me gusta. Simplemente saqué el tema para saber si a ti te gustaba.  
  
-¿Y quién te gusta a ti?  
  
-Nunca te lo he dicho-dijo Ron poniéndose colorado-pero desde siempre me ha gustado. Hermione-Ron se puso rojísimo, como Harry no había visto nunca.  
  
-Bueno, tengo sueño, así que si no te importa me voy a dormir-dijo Harry bostezando.  
  
-Estoy de acuerdo. Buenas noches.  
  
-Buenas noches a ti también.  
  
Y se durmieron. Mientras, en el dormitorio de las chicas, Filia y Hermione habían terminado de arreglarse y se disponían a ir a la cama, cuando ambas sacaron de sus baúles sus respectivos diarios.  
  
-¿Tú tienes un diario?-le preguntó Filia a Hermione.  
  
-Claro. Casi todo el mundo tiene uno-le contestó Hermione algo extrañada por la pregunta.  
  
-Es que en mi país no hay mucha gente que escriba siempre o que tenga un diario-le dijo Filia.  
  
-¿No eres de aquí?¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?  
  
-Soy española. Y no te lo dije porque no me lo preguntaste-le dijo Filia con picardía.  
  
-¿Y cómo es que no has venido a Hogwarts antes?  
  
-Uno de los problemas era el idioma-dijo Filia mientras se soltaba su cabellera dorada para peinarse-como no sabía inglés todo el mundo pensó que necesitaba más tiempo para poder hablar con soltura.  
  
-¡Pero tu inglés es muy bueno! Fíjate que ni se me había pasado por la cabeza que fueras extranjera-dijo Hermione asombrada-Además no puede ser sólo por eso.  
  
-El resto de las cosas ni siquiera yo las sé. Fue cosa entre Dumbledore y mis padres.  
  
-Bueno.¿y qué vas a escribir en el diario?-preguntó con curiosidad Hermione. -Es algo privado.pero te lo contaré. Voy a escribir que he venido a Hogwarts por fin, que he sido seleccionada para Gryffindor, y que he conocido a mucha gente interesante.  
  
-No está nada mal. ¿Pero no vas a poner quién te ha parecido más guapo de los chicos?  
  
-¡Si casi ni les conozco! Pero he de decir que he visto chicos muy guapos.aunque no te voy a decir quiénes, en parte porqué no sé cómo se llaman.-dijo Filia con una sonrisa-¿Y a ti?  
  
-Bueno. la verdad es que siempre me ha gustado un chico desde que le conocí-dijo Hermione poniéndose roja-y ese chico es Ron.  
  
-¿Y porqué no se lo dices?-preguntó Filia alegremente.  
  
-Creo que es hora de que me vaya a la cama.-dijo Hermione para no tener que contestar a la pregunta-Buenas noches.  
  
Y se acostó. Sin embargo Filia seguía despierta. Estaba pensando en la pregunta de Hermione. Realmente sí que había visto a un chico muy guapo. Ocurrió cuando fue hacia Crabbe. Sentado a su lado estaba el chico más guapo que Filia había visto: alto y delgado, de pelo rubio platino y preciosos ojos grises. No sabía su nombre, pero iba a averiguarlo.  
  
-Me pregunto si él estará pensando en mí como yo en él-se dijo Filia a sí misma mientras miraba por la ventana. Lo que ella no sabía es que alguien en la sala común de Slytherin estaba haciendo lo mismo que ella. Un chico rubio estaba en la ventana. Y pensaba en ella.  
  
Continuará.  
  
Hola!!!!! :) Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo. Si quieren que lo continúe, dejen sus reviews, please!! Y sólo otra cosa: no sean muy malos conmigo xfa, que este es mi primer fic. Ranitas de chocolate para tod@s :3  
  
Golden Dragon 


	2. Las clases y Draco

EL REGRESO DEL DRAGÓN DORADO  
  
Por Filia Ul Copt  
  
Las clases y Draco  
  
Había amanecido. Harry y Ron se despertaron y después de vestirse, bajaron a la sala común de Gryffindor donde ya estaban las chicas esperándoles. Hermione les metió prisa y bajaron al gran comedor. Harry esperaba que Filia se sorprendiera de la llegada del correo, pero no fue así. Mas bien ella esperaba tener algo de correo. Y no se equivocaba, ya que de entre la nube de lechuzas que apareció poco después hubo una además de Hedwig que se acercó a ellos. Era muy bonita, de color rojizo, y se posó junto a Filia, a la que entregó un sobre.  
  
-¿Es tu lechuza?- preguntó Hermione.  
  
-Sí. Se llama Atenea. ¡Ah! Es una carta de mis padres- dijo Filia al abrir el sobre.  
  
-¿Qué cuentan?- preguntó Ron.  
  
-Quieren saber que tal me va- dijo Filia- ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó al ver un papel junto a su plato.  
  
-Son los horarios de 5º curso- dijo Harry mirando el suyo propio- ¡Vaya, ahora nos toca Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas!  
  
-¡Qué manera de empezar el curso!- se quejó Ron- La damos con los de Slytherin.  
  
-Mejor vamos bajando a los terrenos, ¡no vamos a llegar tarde el primer día!- dijo Hermione alegremente. Harry, Ron y Filia fueron tras ella, que casi iba dando saltitos.  
  
-Es que se emociona cada vez que empezamos nuevo curso- explicó Ron a Filia- Ella siempre está encantada de empezar a estudiar.  
  
-Tenemos que presentarte a Hagrid- dijo Harry- Él es el profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.  
  
Al final llegaron junto a la cabaña de Hagrid, donde estaba ya Hermione esperándoles. Los de Slytherin estaban allí también. Filia empezó a buscar con la mirada al chico rubio, pero Harry y Ron la arrastraron hasta donde estaban Hermione y Hagrid.  
  
-¿Qué tal Harry?¿Has pasado un buen verano?- dijo Hagrid jovialmente.  
  
-Bueno, como siempre- contestó Harry- Hagrid, te presento a Filia. Ella es la alumna nueva.  
  
-Está con nosotros en Gryffindor- dijo Ron.  
  
-Sí, ya la conocía- dijo Hagrid- Pero ahora debemos empezar la clase. Hoy os he traído nuevas criaturas- Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron- No, no son escregutos- dijo Hagrid con una sonrisa. A los chicos les cambió la cara y siguieron a Hagrid hasta donde estaba el resto de la clase. Lo que Hagrid había traído eran unos animales muy raros, parecidos a los gryndilows, llamados terrylows. En realidad eran como los gryndilows, sólo que vivían en tierra. Pasaron una clase no muy divertida, ya que los terrylows les mordían y arañaban y no se estaban quietos. La única persona de la clase que podía controlar un poco a su terrylow era Filia. Los de los demás no hacían más que escaparse, por muchos hechizos que les hicieran. Al final de la clase, todos estaban llenos de tierra, y decidieron subir a sus salas comunes a lavarse un poco. Pero entre todo aquel barullo, Filia había visto al chico rubio. Y él la había visto a ella. Sus compañeros, que notaron que Filia se le había quedado mirando, le dijeron quién era.  
  
-Ese es Draco Malfoy.- le dijo Harry- es de Slytherin.  
  
-Sí, y es un imbécil- añadió Ron.  
  
-Si te dice algo no le hagas ni caso- le dijo Hermione al ver que se acercaba.  
  
Efectivamente, Draco iba hacia ellos. Harry, Ron y Hermione ya estaban dispuestos para encararse con él, cuando vieron que no se dirigía hacia ellos. Se paró ante Filia, que se le quedó mirando. Él, al ver que ella no decía nada, habló primero.  
  
-Tú eres la nueva, ¿no?  
  
-Por decirlo de alguna manera sí- contestó Filia.  
  
-Tenía ganas de conocerte ¿sabes?- le dijo Draco sin apartar la mirada- Nunca en Hogwarts ha entrado alguien en un curso que no sea primero.  
  
-Yo también tengo ganas de conocer gente nueva. Tú eres de Slytherin, ¿no?- le preguntó Filia.  
  
-Desde que estoy en Hogwarts- dijo mientras se reía por lo bajo- ¿No se nota?  
  
-¿Es que eso tiene que notarse?- le dijo extrañada Filia- Yo creía que no, pero si es así intentaré notarlo siempre.  
  
Aquello fue demasiado para ambos. Draco y Filia empezaron a reírse descontroladamente, ante la mirada atónita de todos. Harry no podía creérselo: Draco Malfoy tratando bien a una hija de muggles, que además es una Gryffindor, y riéndose con ella. Por la cara que tenían, parecía que Ron y Hermione tampoco se lo creían. Al final todos decidieron irse, ya que tenían otras clases.  
  
-Bueno, ya nos veremos- dijo Filia cuando pudo parar de reír.  
  
-Eso espero- le dijo Draco. Y se fue. Filia volvió junto a Harry, Ron y Hermione, que seguían mirándola con la boca abierta.  
  
-¿Venís o qué?- dijo ella.  
  
-¿Qué mosca le habrá picado a Malfoy?- preguntó Ron- Eso no es normal en él.  
  
-Esto es muy raro- dijo Harry- Malfoy nunca se ha comportado así.  
  
-Lo que yo sé es que si no nos damos prisa vamos a llegar tarde a clase de Transformaciones- les metió prisa Hermione- Y no quiero perdérmela, ¡vamos!  
  
Y Hermione los arrastró hasta el castillo. El resto de las clases pasaron rápido para Filia, que no hacía más que pensar en Draco. Aún así, esto no le impidió dar muestra de que estaba muy adelantada, incluso más que Hermione (que ya es difícil), aunque las felicitaciones de sus compañeros no la hicieron cambiar de pensamiento. En el gran comedor, consiguieron que Filia se "despertara" y poder hablar con ella.  
  
-¿Te pasa algo?- le preguntó Hermione algo preocupada- Es que llevas toda la mañana como embobada.  
  
-No me pasa nada, no os preocupéis. Simplemente que esto me parece. muy grande- Filia se inventó una escusa.  
  
-Siempre da esa impresión al principio, pero luego te acostumbras- le dijo Ron.  
  
-Estaríamos más preocupados si no te pasara- afirmó Harry.  
  
Y después vino todo el ajetreo de la tarde: Filia y los chicos tenían Adivinación, y fue entonces cuando ella comprendió por que les caía tan mal la Profesora Trelawney a los chicos. Como era de esperar, predijo la muerte de Harry (algo que en un principio asustó a Filia, hasta que los chicos le explicaron que no había que creérselo), y sin embargo alabó el trabajo de Filia. Esta se quedó muy sorprendida, ya que no había hecho nada de lo que la profesora le había dicho y se lo había inventado. A Hermione, sin embargo, le había ido muy bien en Aritmancia, y no tuvo quejas que hacer mientras sus compañeros discutían sobre la clase de Adivinación. Tras las clases, utilizaron el tiempo libre que tenían para descansar (excepto Hermione, que ya estaba estudiando) y después fueron al gran comedor. La cena transcurrió completamente normal, hasta que al final Draco se acercó nuevamente a Filia. Este la saludó y le dijo algo que los demás no pudieron oír. Luego se despidió y se marchó, y Filia subió junto con sus asombrados compañeros a la sala común de Gryffindor.  
  
-¿Le has hecho algo?- preguntó de repente Ron a Filia.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Que si le has hecho algo a Malfoy- le aclaró Hermione.  
  
-¡Claro que no!- protestó Filia- ¿para que querría yo hacerle algo a Malfoy?  
  
-Es que es muy raro que se comporte así- dijo Harry pensativo- Lo que le haya dado ha tenido que darle muy fuerte.  
  
-A ver, pensemos.- comenzó Hermione.  
  
-¡Queréis dejarlo ya!- gritó Filia- No sé por que os ponéis así. Sólo es mi amigo.  
  
-¿Qué sólo es tu amigo?- le dijo Ron con sarcasmo- ¿Tú has visto cómo te mira?  
  
-¿Qué estás insinuando?- chilló Filia. Todo el mundo la miró- ¿Y ustedes qué miran?- todos volvieron rápidamente a lo que estaban haciendo.  
  
-Si os vais a poner así, yo mejor me voy a la cama- dijo con calma Hermione.  
  
-Voy contigo- añadió Filia rápidamente- no quiero estar con estos dos mientras sigan con esa idea.  
  
Ante esto, Harry puso cara de no estar de acuerdo, al fin y al cabo él no había dicho nada. Pero Filia y Hermione subieron a sus dormitorios, así que ellos también subieron.  
  
-¿Has visto cómo se ha puesto?- dijo Ron mientras subían las escaleras.  
  
-La verdad es que te has pasado un poco- agregó Harry.  
  
-Es normal que le preguntemos, Harry.- le dijo Ron al entrar en el dormitorio- A Malfoy no le había pasado nunca nada parecido.  
  
-Tampoco es asunto nuestro lo que le pase a Malfoy, ¿qué más nos da que sea amigo de Filia?  
  
-Te da mucho, no disimules- dijo Ron pícaramente- No quieres que nadie te haga la competencia.  
  
-¿Competencia en qué?- preguntó Harry con fingida curiosidad.  
  
-Con Filia. Además no podemos decir que las chicas no se fijan en Malfoy.  
  
-¡Buenas noches!- le cortó Harry mientras se metía en la cama.  
  
Ron prefirió no contestarle. Ya se le pasaría. Mientras, en el dormitorio de las chicas, Hermione también le preguntaba a Filia.  
  
-No me gustaría que te enfadaras por que somos algo pesados, pero tienes que entendernos.- le dijo Hermione a Filia.  
  
-Si no es por eso, simplemente es que creo que ellos están insinuando algo- se justificó Filia- Además, a mí Malfoy me parece un chico muy simpático.  
  
-Pues debes de ser la única a quien le cae bien aparte de los de Slytherin- agregó Hermione, quien de repente se acordó- Por cierto, ¿qué te dijo Malfoy al final de la cena?  
  
-Bueno.- dijo Filia intentando evadir la pregunta- Nada importante.  
  
-Pues entonces, buenas noches- dijo Hermione, viendo que Filia estaba incómoda.  
  
Las dos se acostaron, y Hermione se durmió enseguida, pero Filia no. Una vez hubo comprobado que su compañera estaba dormida, Filia se vistió y bajó silenciosamente a la sala común, que estaba vacía, y salió por el hueco del retrato. Rápida pero silenciosamente, se dirigió hacia los terrenos del colegio, concretamente al campo de quidditch, mirando constantemente su reloj. Cuando llegó allí, entró sin pensárselo dos veces y sorprendiéndose un poco, ya que nunca había visto un estadio parecido. Pero el asombro no le duró mucho, ya que había visto a quien estaba buscando. El chico que estaba allí también la había visto. Y no era otro que Draco. Él se acercó hacia Filia, que pudo ver que había traído su escoba (la Nimbus 2001) y se había puesto su túnica de quidditch.  
  
-Hola- dijo Filia- veo que has traído una escoba.  
  
-Eso te prometí, ¿no?- le respondió Draco un poco extrañado.  
  
-Bueno, supongo que será difícil aprender a volar- dijo Filia bajando la mirada.  
  
-Si te dije en el comedor que podía enseñarte- insistió Draco- es que puedes aprender fácilmente.  
  
-Quizá.- Filia levantó la mirada- pero de todas maneras no tengo escoba.  
  
-¿Y qué?- preguntó Draco quitándole importancia- Yo sí tengo una. Y creo que deberíamos empezar la lección.  
  
Draco explicó a Filia los conocimientos básicos para volar y luego le tendió su escoba. Filia montó en ella y se elevó, primero con algo de miedo, pero poco después se dio cuenta (al igual que Draco) de que le resultaba muy fácil y se le daba de maravilla. Después bajó otra vez y Draco se ofreció a llevarla a dar una vuelta en la escoba. Filia accedió y al rato los dos se encontraban subidos en la escoba dando un "paseo" por los terrenos del colegio. Al final, Draco decidió que era muy tarde y aterrizó junto al lago.  
  
-Deberíamos irnos- dijo Draco- Es ya muy tarde y mañana tenemos clase.  
  
-Es cierto- afirmó Filia mirando su reloj- Pero antes quiero darte las gracias por haberme enseñado a volar- dijo Filia tímidamente y bajando la mirada.  
  
-No tienes porqué dármelas- le dijo Draco- ha sido un placer. Además, no había mucho que enseñarte- este comentario hizo reír a Filia, pero siguió sin levantar la mirada. No sabía qué le pasaba. Estaba allí con Draco y algo en su interior la hacía sentir extraña. A Draco le pasaba algo parecido. Sentía dentro de sí mismo algo que no había sentido antes y un impulso que no podía contener.  
  
-Lo he pasado realmente bien esta noche- dijo Draco cariñosamente, mientras levantaba el rostro de Filia suavemente. Una suave brisa agitaba el pelo dorado de Filia, y la hacía lucir muy hermosa. -Yo también- Filia miró a los ojos de Draco con dulzura. Éste no pudo resistirse y la besó. Ella no se resistió y cuando se separaron, Filia apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Draco. Estuvieron así un poco, hasta que finalmente se despidieron y cada uno fue hacia su sala común. Filia llegó algo cansada y se durmió enseguida, pensando en lo que le había sucedido en su primer día de clase.  
  
Continuará.  
  
Hola de nuevo!! :) Espero que les esté gustando la historia. La verdad es que en estos capítulos no ocurre nada, pero en el siguiente empezarán a ocurrir cosas extrañas. ¡Ya no les cuento más! Y dejen r/r porfa, que me ayudan mucho a escribir (en el siguiente capítulo los contestaré). Ranitas de chocolate para todos los que lean mi fic :3 


	3. El incidente

~~~~~~~~~~EL REGRESO DEL DRAGÓN DORADO~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Por: Filia Ul Copt  
  
3. El incidente Harry se sobresaltó al oír un grito proveniente del dormitorio de las chicas. Acababa de levantarse y vestirse y había bajado con Ron a la sala común, cuando llegó Hermione, algo mojada, pero con aire triunfal.  
  
-¡Lo conseguí!- dijo eufórica.  
  
-¿Qué has conseguido qué?- preguntó Ron con curiosidad.  
  
-Pues que va a ser, despertar a Filia- contestó Hermione como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo.  
  
Harry, que se había fijado en la túnica mojada de Hermione, empezó a imaginarse lo que se le habría ocurrido para despertarla, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que podía haber pasado.  
  
-¿Tú no le habrás echado un cubo de agua encima, no?- le preguntó.  
  
-No he tenido otro remedio- dijo Hermione algo azorada- Estaba dormida como un tronco, y eso que ayer nos acostamos bastante más pronto de lo normal. ¡Ni que hubiera estado despierta toda la noche!  
  
Mientras estaban hablando bajó Filia (empapada, naturalmente), algo enfadada, pero fue hasta ellos y después de echarle una pequeña "bronca" a Hermione, bajaron a desayunar. Llegaron casi los últimos, pero todavía tenían tiempo para desayunar descansadamente antes de su primera clase. Justo cuando estaban empezando a comer, llegó el correo. Harry no esperaba recibir nada, pero Hedwig dejó un sobre junto a su plato.  
  
-¿De quién es?- preguntó Ron.  
  
-Es de McGonagall- contestó Harry- Esta tarde tengo que ir al campo de quidditch para poner fecha a las pruebas (ya sabes, las de selección para jugar en el equipo) y para elegir un nuevo capitán.  
  
-¿Podré presentarme a las pruebas?- preguntó Ron rápidamente.  
  
-Cualquier Gryffindor puede presentarse- respondió Harry mirando a las chicas- Pero supongo que la elección será difícil.  
  
-Podrías ser tú el capitán- dijo Hermione- Yo creo que no se te daría nada mal.  
  
-Gracias- dijo Harry, azorado por el comentario.  
  
Ron miró a Harry con ojos asesinos, y Harry dejó de mirar a Hermione y volvió la vista hacia Filia. Le resultó extraña su expresión. No parecía molesta por el incidente con el agua, debía ser otra cosa.  
  
-¿Te pasa algo?- le preguntó Harry indeciso.  
  
-¿Qué?- dijo Filia sobresaltada- No, nada. Sólo que estoy un poco cansada.  
  
-¿Vas a presentarte a las pruebas?- le dijo Harry esperanzado- Seguro que vuelas muy bien.  
  
-Yo. eh. nunca he volado en escoba- dijo Filia retirándole la mirada. Se sentía culpable por no contarle lo de la noche anterior, pero no podía decírselo.  
  
Harry decidió dejar la conversación y miró nuevamente a Ron y Hermione. "Está claro que hacen muy buena pareja" pensó al verlos reírse sin motivo, "debo preguntarle a Filia si sabe quién le gusta a Hermione". Pero no tuvieron tiempo, ya que tenían una lección de vuelo con la Sra. Hooch. A Harry no le apetecía mucho, ya que la daban con los de Slytherin, pero Filia pareció alegrarse, así que no dijo nada y marcharon hacia los terrenos. Los de Slytherin ya estaban allí cuando llegaron, pero no la Sra. Hooch. Como Ron y Hermione seguían hablando de a saber qué, se dirigió a Filia. La vio un tanto azorada, pero (pensó) era comprensible, si no había volado nunca (algo que no era cierto). De lo que él no se dio cuenta es de que Draco Malfoy la estaba mirando. En esto llegó la Sra. Hooch y pidió atención.  
  
-Bueno, como todos sabemos, tenemos una alumna nueva que no ha aprendido a montar en una escoba- Harry, Ron y Hermione (que habían dejado de hablar) se dieron cuenta de que Filia y Draco se miraron- Así que mientras yo le enseño los movimientos básicos el resto de la clase iros preparando para la clase.  
  
Todos obedecieron y Filia siguió a la Sra. Hooch. Ésta le tendió una escoba y ante el asombro de todos (menos de Draco, claro) Filia se elevó sin ninguna dificultad. Dio una vuelta y volvió a aterrizar suavemente. La Sra. Hooch estaba asombrada y le dijo que podía seguir la clase con todos los demás. Al final de la clase, los Gryffindors abarrotaron a Filia de preguntas.  
  
-¿Cómo lo has hecho?- le preguntó Dean Thomas.  
  
-¿Quién te ha enseñado?- preguntaron Lavender y Parvati.  
  
-No sé.- contestaba Filia a todas las preguntas.  
  
-Sabes- le dijo Harry de repente- podrías presentarte a las pruebas. Vuelas muy bien- Harry bajó la mirada. Se había puesto rojo.  
  
-No eres la primera persona que me lo dice- se le escapó a Filia.  
  
-¿Has volado alguna vez?- preguntó Hermione, suspicaz.  
  
-¡Claro que no!- dijo Filia al darse cuenta de su error.  
  
-Como habías dicho que.- empezó Ron pero Harry le dio un codazo y se calló.  
  
Y entre todo el barullo, volvieron al castillo. Cuando los de Gryffindor estaban subiendo la escalera de mármol, el grupo de chicas de Slytherin, con Pansy Parkinson a la cabeza, se acercó a Filia. Pansy no parecía muy contenta, es más, miraba a Filia con ojos asesinos.  
  
-Así que tú eres Filia Ul Copt, la nueva- dijo Pansy de mal talante.  
  
-Sí, aunque supongo que ya te habías enterado- le contestó Filia. Todos los Gryffindor se rieron- ¿Quieres alguna cosa?  
  
-Sólo quería avisarte de que aquí mando yo- todos la miraron con rabia- Y de que tú no tienes nada que hacer contra mí.  
  
Harry, Ron y Hermione miraron a Filia. Ella tenía un extraño brillo en los ojos, no era normal. Ya iban a preguntarle si se encontraba bien cuando ella habló.  
  
-Tú no mandas- le dijo con voz gélida. La estaba atravesando con la mirada- Y yo no tengo nada que discutir contigo.  
  
En ese momento, Pansy intentó darle una bofetada a Filia, pero no pudo. Una especie de escudo parecía protegerla, y antes de que Pansy pudiera darse cuenta, Filia parpadeó y ella salió impulsada por una fuerza invisible hasta estrellarse con fuerza contra la puerta principal. Todos miraron a Filia, mientras los de Slytherin corrían para ayudar a Pansy, que había perdido el conocimiento. De repente, Filia sacudió la cabeza y miró a Pansy. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y Harry tuvo miedo de que se desmayara, pero aguantó de pie. Entonces llegaron McGonagall, Snape y Dumbledore. Los profesores corrieron a ayudar a Pansy, mientras que Dumbledore se acercó a la confundida Filia.  
  
-Filia, ¿qué ha pasado?- le preguntó Dumbledore con tranquilidad.  
  
-No lo sé exactamente- dijo Filia, asustada- Estaba aquí y de repente allí, y yo.  
  
-No importa- la cortó Dumbledore- ven conmigo.  
  
-¿Podemos ir con ella?- preguntó Harry.  
  
-No, esta vez no- le respondió Dumbledore- Ya llegará el momento.  
  
Filia se fue con Dumbledore, que dejó a Harry con la duda del significado de lo que había dicho. Los profesores pidieron orden y mandaron a todos a sus salas comunes, y los Gryffindor subieron la escalera hablando de lo sucedido. Mientras, Dumbledore guiaba a Filia por los pasillos. En uno de ellos, apoyado en la pared, se encontraron a Draco. Miró a Filia con aire preocupado y ya le iba a decir algo cuando Dumbledore se le acercó.  
  
-Será mejor que tú también vengas Draco- le dijo amablemente.  
  
Draco obedeció, extrañado por la forma en que Dumbledore le había llamado, pero no se atrevió a decirle nada a Filia. Siguieron al director hasta la estatua de una gárgola, donde este dijo una contraseña y entraron en lo que parecía su despacho. Subieron por una escalera hasta una gran puerta de roble. Allí Dumbledore hizo pasar a Draco primero y dejó a Filia esperando fuera.  
  
-Draco, cuéntame qué es lo que pasó exactamente- le dijo Dumbledore.  
  
-Yo no sé mucho- le dijo Draco- Fue muy extraño, pero algo me dice que Filia no tuvo la culpa. Tras esto, Draco relató lo ocurrido. Dumbledore no pareció preocupado, sólo afirmaba y decía cosas a las que Draco no pudo encontrarle sentido. Cuando acabó, Dumbledore le dijo que podía marcharse y que avisara a Filia. Filia entró al salir Draco y Dumbledore le indicó que se sentara.  
  
-Filia- dijo Dumbledore- tengo que pedirte que tengas cuidado con tu carácter. No podemos permitir que sigan pasando estas cosas.  
  
-Pero yo.- dijo Filia- Yo no sé cómo lo hice. No pude controlarlo.no puedo entenderlo.  
  
-Ya lo sé- Filia miró extrañada a Dumbledore- Pero eso te lo explicaré otro día. Todavía es muy pronto. Ya puedes irte, pero recuerda lo que te dije.  
  
Filia salió del despacho y se encontró con Draco, que la había estado esperando. Este comprendió que Filia estaba todavía asustada, así que la llevó consigo a dar una vuelta por los terrenos antes de ir a comer. A ella se la veía bastante decaída, y Draco no sabía que hacer para animarla.  
  
-Oye, que no es para tanto- le dijo para quitarle importancia al asunto.  
  
-¿Qué no es para tanto?- le contestó Filia- He dejado sin conocimiento a alguien que sólo me estaba hablando. Y ni siquiera sé por qué o cómo lo he hecho...  
  
Filia se lanzó de repente a los brazos de Draco. A este le cogió por sorpresa pero la recogió enseguida. Entonces sintió algo cálido en su hombro. Filia estaba llorando y a él sólo se le ocurrió besarla. A Filia le resultó extraña aquella reacción de Draco pero le dio igual. Estaba notando una extraña presencia. Se separó de Draco bruscamente y miró hacia unos setos que había cerca. Algo o alguien se había movido allí.  
  
-¿Qué te ocurre?- le preguntó extrañado Draco.  
  
-Hay algo ahí- dijo Filia señalando el seto- Pero creo que ya no está.  
  
Draco se acercó y apartó el seto. Ya no había nadie, pero encontró un trozo rasgado de una túnica negra. Parecía de una túnica de Hogwarts. Miró a Filia con preocupación.  
  
-Alguien nos ha visto- dijo Draco- Quizás sea alguien de Hogwarts, pero si es otra persona.  
  
-¿Quién puede ser sino?- preguntó Filia asustada.  
  
-No quiero ni pensarlo.- Draco bajó la mirada con preocupación. Sabía perfectamente quién no le gustaría que le hubiera visto con Filia: su padre. Él sabía muy bien que su padre había preparado todo para que él se casase con Pansy Parkinson al terminar los estudios, sin tener en cuenta su opinión. No quería ni imaginar qué le podía ocurrir a Filia (o a él) si su padre se enterase.  
  
-¿Te pasa algo?- le preguntó Filia sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.  
  
-No. Sólo estaba pensando que deberíamos volver al castillo- le sugirió Draco.  
  
Así que volvieron al castillo, todavía pensando en quién les podría haber visto. Pero el que hubiera estado tras el seto no había sido el único. Desde la ventana de su despacho, Dumbledore también había estado observándolos. Y estaba sacando sus propias conclusiones.  
  
-Me parece que hay una extraña afinidad entre Filia y Draco- dijo para sí, pensativo- Pero no puede ser.- de repente pareció confundido- Quizá deba mirar de nuevo el libro sobre Godric Gryffindor.  
  
Continuará  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~§~~~~~~~~~~~~§~~~~~~~~~~~~§~~~~~~~~~~~~§~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hola!!!!! :)  
  
Bueno. la cosa se va poniendo más y más interesante. ¿Qué pasará ahora? Sólo yo lo sé, y no se lo voy a contar de momento, juasjuasjuas!!! Dejen sus reviews si quieren enterarse. Ah!! Y gracias por los reviews a:  
  
ANNA VOIG: Pues. el porqué Draco se lleva TAN bien con Filia se verá más adelante, aunque no siempre se llevarán así de bien. Pansy tendrá un papel que cumplir, al igual que Lucius.  
  
MARIPURI K VOLKAMOS: ¡Me alegro muchiiiiiiiiiiisimo de que te esté gustando el fic!  
  
POLGARA: ¡Y tanto que Filia va en saeta de fuego con estas cosas! Pero puedo decir que ya se verá porqué ella tiene TANTO magnetismo con Harry y Draco, pero más adelante.  
  
¡Ya saben, dejen sus reviews, que los contestaré!  
  
GOLDEN DRAGON 


	4. Las pruebas

~~~~~~~~~~EL REGRESO DEL DRAGÓN DORADO~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Por: Filia Ul Copt  
  
  
  
Las pruebas  
  
Esa mañana, Harry se levantó muy nervioso. Esa tarde se realizarían las pruebas para entrar en el equipo de quidditch. y elegirían al nuevo capitán. Ron también estaba nervioso; él quería ser guardián y esa tarde podría conseguirlo. Las chicas, sin embargo, estaban completamente tranquilas, ya que no pretendían presentarse. Con todo esto, bajaron al Gran Comedor en silencio y así estuvieron hasta que llegó el correo. Hedwig dejó una carta junto a Harry y comió un poco de su tostada mientras éste la abría. Estaba escrita con una letra que le resultaba conocida, pero no sabía exactamente de quién era.  
  
-¿Quién te ha escrito?- preguntó Ron; y ya más bajo- ¿es de Sirius?  
  
-No- le contestó Harry. Empezó a leerla- ¡Es de Wood!  
  
-¿Quién es Wood?- preguntó Filia.  
  
-Era el antiguo guardián y capitán del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor- le contestó Hermione- ¿Qué te cuenta?  
  
-Dice que le va muy bien con su equipo de quidditch, y.- Harry no se lo podía creer- ¡Va a venir esta tarde para ayudarnos con lo de las pruebas!  
  
-¡Eso es genial!- exclamó Ron. Y añadió- Además podrá conocer a Filia.  
  
-Pero yo no me voy a presentar.- dijo Filia- No me cogerían.  
  
-¿Por qué no lo intentas?- le dijo Harry esperanzado.  
  
-Bueno.- dijo Filia pensativa- Vale.  
  
Con esto, el animo de Harry pareció mejorar y acabaron de desayunar rápidamente. Después, se dirigieron a la clase de transformaciones. Una vez allí, la Profesora McGonagall les explicó que la transformación de algunos objetos decía mucho sobre la personalidad del mago o bruja y les dijo lo que harían ese día.  
  
-Hoy transformaremos esta masa especial para saber más sobre cada uno de nosotros. Sólo tenéis que utilizar el hechizo "transformus" y ver en qué se transforma la masa.  
  
La Prof. McGonagall entregó un poco de aquella masa a cada uno y todos trataron de transformarla. No era cosa fácil. La primera en conseguirlo fue Hermione. Su masa se transformó en un corazón dorado. Tras este logro, el resto de la clase puso más empeño y poco a poco todos lo fueron consiguiendo. La de Ron se transformó en un aro de quidditch y la de Harry en una escoba y un león. La profesora había prestado especial atención al león, pero Harry no entendía porqué. Al final, sólo quedaba Filia. Cuando toda la clase la estaba mirando, ella cerró los ojos y pronunció el hechizo. Cuando los abrió, pudo ver el asombro de todos ante lo que estaba ocurriendo: su masa se había dividido en dos y cada una de ellas iba poco a poco transformándose. La profesora McGonagall se acercó más. La primera de ellas se había transformado en una leona con alas y la segunda acababa de transformarse en un dragón. McGonagall miró a Filia como si no la hubiera visto nunca y volvió rápidamente a su escritorio.  
  
-Ahora, he de pediros que me entreguéis vuestras figuras y luego podéis iros.  
  
Todos entregaron las figuras y salieron charlando animadamente. Filia parecía preocupada; después de lo del día anterior con Pansy sospechaba que todos los profesores la tenían bajo vigilancia.  
  
-¿Para qué querrá nuestras figuras?- preguntó Ron extrañado- No son más que el producto de nuestros hechizos.  
  
-Pero la profesora dijo que decían mucho de nosotros mismos- le dijo Hermione pensativa- a lo mejor es que quiere analizarlos.  
  
-Pues a mí no me hace mucha gracia que examinen mi personalidad- dijo Harry. Hubo una carcajada general, y todavía riéndose marcharon hacia la siguiente clase.  
  
A la hora de comer llegó Wood. Los de Gryffindor no se lo podían creer y literalmente Wood "desapareció" entre los miembros del equipo de quidditch. Todos se enteraron entonces del motivo de su visita y tras el momento de alegría general, todos se pusieron de nuevo a comer. Wood se sentó al lado de Harry y vio por primera vez a Filia.  
  
-Tú debes de ser la alumna nueva, ¿no?- le dijo Wood a Filia.  
  
-Sí. Me llamo Filia Ul Copt. Y tú debes de ser Oliver Wood.  
  
-Sí. Y cambiando de tema.- Wood se dirigió a todos los que estaban a su alrededor- ¿Quién se va a presentar a las pruebas?  
  
-¡Yo!- dijo Ron rápidamente- Quiero ser guardián.  
  
-Buena posición- dijo Wood complacido- ¿Alguien más?  
  
-Filia dijo que se iba a presentar- dijo Harry al ver que ella no decía nada- Vuela muy bien.  
  
-No es cierto. Acabo de aprender.- Filia negó con la cabeza.  
  
-Bueno, no es la primera vez que aceptamos a alguien que acaba de aprender- Wood miró a Harry, que se sonrojó.  
  
-Pero yo no sé en qué posición podría jugar.- dijo Filia.  
  
-¡Eso no es ningún problema!- dijo Wood alegremente. Le agradaba Filia- Tú vente esta tarde a las pruebas y ya veremos lo que pasa.  
  
Filia no pudo negarse, y ya les iba a decir que iría cuando Draco pasó por su lado y la tomó del brazo, llevándola hacia la puerta. Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, y Harry estuvo a punto de ir tras ellos, pero Hermione le hizo señas para que los dejara ir. Entretanto, Draco había llevado a Filia hasta el vestíbulo. Se veía bastante contento.  
  
-¡No era mi padre!- le dijo alegremente, agitando un pergamino ante Filia- ¡No era mi padre!  
  
-¿Qué pasa con tu padre?- le dijo Filia, extrañada por su comportamiento.  
  
-¿No te acuerdas? La persona que nos vio el otro día cuando estábamos en los terrenos- Draco le entregó a Filia el pergamino que tenía en la mano; era una carta de su padre en la que le contaba que por asuntos del ministerio tuvo que desplazarse a Beuxbatons por esa semana.  
  
-¡Ah! ¿No era tu padre?- dijo muy alegre Filia- ¡Menos mal!  
  
De repente, la expresión de Draco cambió. Pareció acordarse de algo. Filia comprendió al instante.  
  
-Pero. si no era tu padre, ¿quién era?  
  
-No tengo ni idea- dijo Draco pensativamente- Pero supongo que ya nos enteraremos.  
  
-Pues luego me lo cuentas- le dijo Filia- Me tengo que ir a las pruebas de quidditch.  
  
Filia besó a Draco en la mejilla y se fue corriendo en dirección al campo de quidditch. Cuando llegó, las pruebas habían comenzado. Vio a Ron, preparado para salir, y a los miembros del equipo de quidditch en las gradas. Se quedó para mirar como lo hacía. Él salió muy decidido y paró casi todos los tiros de Katie Bell, lo que le daría mucha puntuación. Miró hacia las gradas; allí estaba Wood, al lado de Harry, diciéndole algo al oído. Harry la vio, y le hizo una señal para que fuera a las gradas. Ella obedeció y fue junto a él.  
  
-Que bien que has venido- le dijo Harry- Ya hemos pensado en que posición puedes jugar.  
  
-¿En cuál?- le preguntó con curiosidad Filia.  
  
-Cazadora- dijo Wood- Por lo que me ha dicho Harry, tienes talento para esto- Harry se sonrojó al oír esto- Creemos que puede ser una buena posición para ti, ahora que Angelina no está.  
  
-Estaré encantada de probar- dijo Filia con una gran sonrisa- Y por cierto, ¿quién es el nuevo capitán?- Wood levantó la mano de Harry alegremente.  
  
-¡Él es el nuevo capitán!- dijo Wood- Estoy seguro de que lo hará muy bien.  
  
Tras esto, Wood le indicó a Filia que cogiera su escoba y que les hiciera una demostración, que él sería el guardián. Filia se elevó rápidamente y cogió el quaffle. Tras dar unas rápidas vueltas de distracción, se acercó a los aros y lanzó el quaffle, que pasó por el aro del centro sin que Wood pudiera hacer nada. Esto pareció ser suficiente, y Wood bajó al césped donde estaba Harry.  
  
-Es muy buena cazadora- le dijo- Pero creo que sería una perfecta buscadora.  
  
Harry miró a Wood confundido. ÉL era el buscador.  
  
-Tranquilo, no es mejor que tú- añadió Wood al ver la cara de Harry- Sólo que ya tienes además de la cazadora que te falta, una suplente tuya.  
  
-Me parece bien- dijo Harry- Iré a decirselo.  
  
-¡Y no te olvides de decirle a Ron que tiene el puesto de guardián!  
  
Harry corrió hacia donde estaban Filia y Ron. Cuando se lo dijo, Ron pegaba saltitos de alegría y besó a la primera persona que se encontró de camino al castillo: Hermione. Al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, se puso rojo y él y Hermione empezaron a reírse. Harry y Filia decidieron dejarles solos y se dirigieron al castillo. Filia seguía sin creerse que fuera a jugar de cazadora y era incapaz de callarse.  
  
-¡No me lo puedo creer!- dijo Filia- ¿En serio que estoy en el equipo?  
  
-Sí, no seas plasta- le dijo Harry- Pero no te olvides que tienes que entrenar mañana.  
  
-De acuerdo- asintió Filia. Miró fijamente a Harry con sus ojos azules. Harry se estremeció. De repente, Filia le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo hasta el castillo. Harry no se podía creer que hubiera hecho eso, y así de conmocionado se lo encontraron Ron y Hermione cuando volvían al castillo para cenar. Cuando llegaron al comedor, Filia ya estaba allí. Se sentaron junto a ella en los sitios que les había guardado.  
  
-¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto?- preguntó ella.  
  
-No sé- dijo Ron- Nosotros volvíamos cuando nos encontramos con Harry.  
  
-Parecía completamente atontado- añadió Hermione- ¿qué le has hecho Filia?- preguntó pícaramente. Harry se sonrojó.  
  
-Nada- dijo Filia mirando a Harry- Sólo le di un beso en la mejilla.  
  
-Eso lo explica todo- dijo Ron mirando a Harry también- No me extraña que estuviera así. Hermione y Filia se miraron extrañadas. Cuando volvieron a mirar, todos los que estaban en esa parte de la mesa estaban enzarzados en una guerra de comida. Así que, aún sin comprender nada, se metieron ellas también.  
  
Al final de la cena, todos los Gryffindor subieron a la sala común (cubiertos de comida) rápidamente. Se fueron a la cama pronto y al final sólo quedaron Harry y Filia. Harry estaba muy nervioso. Tenía que decirle algo muy importante a Filia, ya que después de lo que dijo Ron en la cena. Pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. La veía allí sentada junto al fuego, tan bella. Se decidió.  
  
-Filia. em.¿Puedo hablar contigo?- preguntó tímidamente.  
  
-Claro que puedes- le respondió Filia suavemente- Siéntate a mi lado.  
  
Harry obedeció y se sentó junto a ella. La miró a los ojos; aquellos ojos azules en los que podía perderse.  
  
-Yo quería decirte algo muy importante para mí- dijo Harry. Con suavidad apartó los mechones de pelo dorado del rostro de Filia.  
  
-Y. ¿Qué es?- Filia estaba notando lo que iba a decirle. Lo que no sabía es que le diría ella. Pero antes de darse cuenta, Harry iba acercando su rostro al de ella hasta que sus labios se juntaron. Ella no pudo resistirse en un principio, pero después logró separarse.  
  
-Yo. Lo siento- dijo Harry mirando sus rodillas, muy sonrojado.  
  
-No pasa nada.- dijo Filia sonrojada también- Me voy a dormir.  
  
Filia subió corriendo las escaleras, y Harry la siguió un poco más tarde, arrastrando los pies, hasta su dormitorio. No tenía sueño, así que fue junto a la ventana, su sitio favorito del dormitorio.  
  
-¿Porqué no le habré dicho lo que siento?- se dijo a sí mismo. Sus ojos se humedecieron- ¿Porqué no le habré dicho lo mucho que la quiero?  
  
Continuará  
  
Holas!!!!! :)  
  
Espero que os haya gustado este capi. Bueno, subiré este y el 5º antes de irme de vacaciones (¡Todo el mes de agosto sin conectarme!¡Noooooo! T_T). Pero ya saben, si quieren que la continúe. ¡¡¡Dejen sus reviews!! Aunque sea para decirme "está muy bien, sigue así" o "no me gusta nada", que tampoco cuesta tanto darle al botoncito lila de abajo.  
  
Y ahora quería aclararle una cosa a Anna Voig:  
  
Pues lo de que Draco y Filia no se lleven bien eternamente se verá más adelante, y creo que les voy a hacer sufrir un poquito (Golden dragon pone una cara malévola) JE, JE!! Y en cuanto a Lucius, no puedo olvidarme de él, y aparecerá más adelante.  
  
Espero que me dejen muchos reviews (ya saben, en el botón lila de ahí abajo) y que les esté gustando la historia.  
  
GOLDEN DRAGON 


	5. Primeros indicios

~~~~~~~~~~EL REGRESO DEL DRAGÓN DORADO~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Por: Filia Ul Copt  
  
Primeros indicios  
  
Harry se levantó pronto aquella mañana. No había dormido casi nada en todo la noche por lo que le había ocurrido. Pensó que no sería capaz de mirar a Filia a los ojos en un buen tiempo, así que decidió bajar solo a desayunar. Cuando llegó al Gran Comedor, sólo estaba Dumbledore sentado en la mesa de los profesores. A Harry le pareció lógico, ya que Dumbledore nunca desayunaba con el resto del colegio. El director, sin embargo, encontró raro el que Harry fuera a desayunar tan pronto y sin sus amigos, y fue a sentarse junto a él.  
  
-Hola Harry- dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa. Harry se sorprendió al ver al director a su lado- ¿Dónde están Ron y Hermione?  
  
-Están durmiendo todavía- dijo Harry- Yo he venido antes porque quería estar solo.  
  
-¿Te pasa algo?- Dumbledore se puso serio por un momento. ¿Qué podía haber pasado para que el muchacho se sintiera así?  
  
-¡No! Bueno,. si- dijo Harry bajando la mirada- Hice una estupidez, pero no quiero hablar de eso.  
  
-Pues ya te puedes ir olvidando de lo que haya ocurrido, porque deberías empezar a buscar una pareja para el baile de Navidad- Dumbledore sonrió. Sabía lo mucho que le había costado a Harry encontrar pareja el año pasado, así que supuso que eso lo mantendría ocupado.  
  
-¿Baile de Navidad?- Harry se estremeció "No, otra vez no!" pensó.  
  
-Sí, así que piensa a quién se lo vas a pedir.  
  
Con todo esto, Harry ya había terminado de desayunar, y como el resto del colegio empezaría a llegar en breve, decidió ir hacia los terrenos. "¿A quién puedo invitar al baile?- pensó- Tengo muy claro a quién me gustaría, pero. ¿Debo intentarlo de nuevo con Filia?"  
  
Mientras, Filia, Ron y Hermione habían llegado al comedor. Estaban un poco extrañados por la "repentina desaparición" de Harry, pero supusieron que habría ido a desayunar así que se sentaron a la mesa y se dispusieron a desayunar rápido para luego ir a buscarle. En cuanto acabó, Filia salió corriendo hacia el vestíbulo. Allí se encontró con Draco, que la había estado esperando.  
  
-¿Te vienes a dar una vuelta?- le preguntó- Es que tengo que pedirte algo- añadió sonrojándose.  
  
-OK. Vamos.  
  
Ron, que iba justo detrás de Filia, se quedó muy sorprendido y le preguntó a Hermione:  
  
-¿Te puedes creer que Filia se junte TANTO con Malfoy?  
  
-Naturalmente- contestó Hermione sin sorprenderse- Es más, creo que es muy normal que lo haga.  
  
Ron miró a Hermione incrédulo. ¿Qué sabía ahora Hermione que él no supiera? Ella observó la cara de Ron:  
  
-Vale, si te quieres enterar, vente conmigo a la biblioteca esta tarde.  
  
Mientras, en los terrenos, Draco estaba pensando en cómo le iba a pedir a Filia lo que quería. Además, la notaba un poco extraña.  
  
-¿Te pasa algo?- le preguntó Draco, preocupado.  
  
-Bueno.- dijo Filia bajando la mirada. Todavía se acordaba de lo que había pasado con Harry- Es sólo que estoy un poco alterada.Oye, ¿qué era lo que me querías pedir?  
  
-Yo.bueno.eh.um.-Draco se estaba poniendo muy nervioso.  
  
-¿Me lo vas a decir o no?  
  
-¿Quieresveniralbaileconmigo?- logró decir al fin.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-¿Quires venir al baile conmigo?- se sonrojó. A Filia le entró la risa.  
  
-¡Pues claro que sí, tonto!- le dijo entre risas.  
  
-¿Te estás riendo de mí?- le preguntó Draco confuso.  
  
-¿A ti que te parece?- le dijo Filia pícaramente.  
  
Tras esto Filia salió corriendo, con Draco detrás de ella tratando de pillarla.  
  
Pasó la mañana y llegó la tarde. Ron estaba en el vestíbulo, esperando a Hermione, que llegaba con retraso. A los pocos minutos llegó, jadeando a causa de haber venido corriendo.  
  
-Lo.lo siento- logró decir Hermione antes de que Ron le preguntara- Filia. no para. no paraba de. preguntarme.  
  
-OK. Pero ahora vámonos.  
  
Los dos subieron hacia la biblioteca lo más rápido que pudieron sin llamar demasiado la atención. Una vez allí, Hermione empezó a buscar por entre los estantes y sacó un libro grande que decía "Los magos y brujas más poderosos a lo largo de la historia". Llegó a la mesa donde estaba Ron y le dijo muy seria:  
  
-Ron, lo que vas a ver ahora tienes que mantenerlo en secreto- dijo Hermione- No creo que lo sepa nadie.  
  
-De acuerdo.  
  
-Bien. Ahora tienes que echarle un vistazo a esto- Hermione empezó a pasar rápidamente las páginas y se detuvo en una de ellas. Se la mostró a Ron. En ella había una foto de una bruja alta y delgada, de largos cabellos dorados y ojos azules ligeramente rasgados. Llevaba una túnica muy extraña- ¿A quién se te parece?  
  
Ron miró la ilustración por un momento. Pareció darse cuenta de algo.  
  
-¿Estás insinuando que.?- Ron miró incrédulo a Hermione.  
  
-Lee el pie de foto.  
  
Ron leyó:  
  
"Filia Ul Copt, considerada la bruja más poderosa de todos los tiempos"  
  
-Pero. No puede ser- dijo Ron.  
  
-Tú sigue leyendo.  
  
Ron leyó la información que venía en el libro:  
  
"Filia Ul Copt, de la que no se conoce la fecha exacta de su nacimiento y muerte pero se sabe que fue posterior a la creación de Hogwarts, es , hoy por hoy, considerada la bruja más poderosa de todos los tiempos. Hija de Milgazia Ul Copt y de Catherine...."  
  
-¡Ey! Aquí hay una mancha de tinta- dijo Ron.  
  
-Ya lo sé- dijo Hermione- Y hay unas cuantas más.  
  
Ron siguió leyendo:  
  
"Hija de Milgazia Ul Copt y de Catherine.... esta bruja dominaba a la perfección los cinco tipos de magia gracias a la mezcla de razas de su familia. También poseía la capacidad de..."  
  
-¡Otra mancha de tinta! Hermione, ¿no hay otro libro que no tenga manchas?  
  
-No, así que sigue.  
  
"También poseía la capacidad de ... Estudió en Hogwarts y perteneció a la casa Gryffindor. Posteriormente, se cree que tuvo relación con la hechicería avanzada debido a la procedencia de su familia paterna. Lo más extraño sobre esta bruja fue la tarea que realizó para vencer a su eterno rival: el heredero de Slytherin. Se cree que firmó un pacto con los dragones protectores de alguna familia mágica para tener un aliado. Tras estó, se sabe que murió al poco tiempo, pero algunas bases apuntan a que pudo haber utilizado el hechizo "Renacaerum" para volver y terminar su pacto".  
  
-¿Entonces tu crees que Filia. es. es ella?- preguntó Ron señalando a la bruja de la foto.  
  
-No es seguro, pero puede ser- dijo Hermione.  
  
Los días fueron pasando, y al fin llegó el día del baile. Durante esos días, Hermione y Ron no habían parado de cuchichear entre ellos y Harry y Filia suponían que era porque iban a ir juntos al baile. Por su parte, Harry iba a ir con Ginny (después de habérselo pedido a Filia y que ésta le dijera que ya tenía pareja) y estaba muy nervioso, ya que no tenía ni idea de quién iba a ir con Filia ("El año pasado Hermione, y este Filia" pensaba). Esa tarde, antes del baile, las chicas estaban en el dormitorio, preparándose. Filia estaba parada delante de su armario pensando en qué ponerse.  
  
-¡Filia!- le dijo Hermione- ¿Todavía no has elegido qué ponerte?  
  
-No. Estoy entre el color verde y el dorado.  
  
-¡Pues entoncesel dorado, por supuesto!- le dijo Parvati.  
  
-No sé cómo se te pasa por la cabeza ponerte algo verde- dijo Lavender.  
  
Hermione corrió a ayudar a Filia con la túnica. Era una túnica muy bella, de color dorado mate. Pero en cuanto rozó la piel de Filia adquirió un color dorado brillante con destellos y se ciñió a su cuerpo. Filia no hizo caso de la cara de sorpresa de Hermione y cogió su varita. Con un ligero movimiento mojó su pelo y luego lo secó con otro hechizo, lo que dejó su pelo ligeramente ondulado. Lugo cogió un prendedor dorado con forma de dragón de su mesita y se recogió algunos mechones, exceptuando sus acostumbrados dos mechones enmarcando su rostro. Cuando estuvieron listas, bajaron a la sala común. Hermione fue corriendo junto a Ron mientras que Filia bajaba más despacio, y tras un corto "Hasta luego", cruzó el agujero del retrato. Ron se acercó disimuladamente a Harry y le cerró la boca. Así se los encontró Ginny cuando bajó. Ella intentó en vano que Harry le prestara algo de atención mientras se dirigían al comedor, pero él sólo pensaba en quién sería la pareja de Filia.  
  
Cuando llegaron al comedor, Filia ya estaba allí con su pareja, que llevaba una túnica. verde? Ron y Hermione sujetaron a Harry para que no se lanzara contra Draco. Filia lo notó y arrastró a Draco hasta donde estaban los otros.  
  
-¿Qué os parece si nos sentamos en la misma mesa?- preguntó Filia, ignorando las miradas de odio que se dirigían Harry y Draco. Ginny miraba amenazadoramente a Filia, ya que intuía que Harry sentía algo por ella y no la quería cerca.  
  
-Bueno, vale- Ron y Hermione se vieron obligados a contestar ya que los demás estaban muy ocupados en todo aquel "juego" de miradas.  
  
La cena transcurrió bastante tranquila, debido más que nada a que Filia acaparaba toda la atención de Draco y así no había problemas entre él y Harry. Bueno, aparentemente, ya que cada poco se dirigían mutuamente miradas amenazadoras. Tras la cena, Dumbledore dio la entrada a las Brujas de Macbeth, que tocarían en la fiesta, y los profesores abandonaron el comedor, ya que Dumbledore había convocado una reunión.  
  
Filia arrastró rápidamente a Draco a la pista de baile, seguidos por Ron y Hermione y al final Harry y Ginny. Tras unas cuantas canciones, tocaron una lenta. Filia apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Draco y cerró los ojos. Se sentía bien a su lado, era tan agradable. No podía entender porqué muchos alumnos lo odiaban, pero a ella le daba igual. Harry, en cambio, estaba de los nervios. Si no fuera por Ginny, hubiera ido derecho a darle una buena paliza a Malfoy, pero se contuvo. La cosa fue bien, pero de repente cambió. La luz se fue y se pudo oír un pequeño estallido. Las luces se volvieron a encender y vieron una nube de humo en el lugar de donde provenía el estallido. La nube se iba disolviendo y se empezaba a ver a un hombre detrás de ella. Era un hombre bajito, calvo y con cara de rata: Colagusano.  
  
Harry lo distinguió rápido, y en un ataque de furia se lanzó contra él. Aquello opuso resistencia en un principio, pero Colagusano sacó su varita y con un rápido expelliarmus mandó a Harry por los aires hasta la pared del comedor. No estaba inconsciente, pero tenía una herida fea en su brazo derecho. Pero la sorpresa vino a continuación: Colagusano no fue a por Harry, como esperaban todos los que lo conocían, sino que se fue derecho hacia Filia. Harry la miró. Quería levantarse e ir a ayudarla y enfrentar a Colagusano, pero su brazo se lo impedía. Filia dio un paso hacia atrás y gritó:  
  
-¡No te acerques a mí Colagusano! ¡Déjame en paz!  
  
-Así que te acuerdas de mí, ¿eh?- le dijo con una sonrisa malévola.  
  
-¡He dicho que me dejes en paz!- Filia gritó más fuerte y con desesperación.  
  
-Esta vez no te escaparás- dijo acercándose más a ella.  
  
-¡Grand serpensortia!  
  
Draco se había puesto delante de Filia y había levantado su varita, de la que salió una gran serpiente plateada que se interpuso entre ellos y Colagusano. Harry pensó en que él podría controlar la serpiente hablando en pársel, pero Draco fue más rápido. Ante el asombro de todos, miro a los ojos amarillos de la serpiente y dijo algo que sólo Harry pudo entender, ya que acababa de hablar en pársel. La serpiente miró a Colagusano y empezó a dar vueltas a su alrededor. Colagusano estaba asustado y empezo a enviar rayos de luz roja contra la serpiente, pero ésta se movia muy rápido.De repente, Draco gritó otra cosa en pársel y la serpiente mordió con fuerza la pierna de Colagusano, que con un grito de dolor, desapareció. Draco hizo desaparecer la serpiente con un movimiento de su varita y se dirigió hacia Filia. Estaba muy asustada, como petrificada, pero básicamente bien. Luego se dirigieron hacia Harry. Todos miraban la herida de su brazo, por la que estaba perdiendo mucha sangre. Nadie sabía como curarla y de seguir asi, Harry se desangraría. De repente, Filia pareció recuperarse y apartó a todos los que estaban alrededor. Se acercó a Harry y puso suavemente sus manos sobre la herida. Susurró algo y de repente se vio una luz blanca bajo las manos de Filia. Todos pudieron observar cómo la herida se cerraba. Justo en ese momento, los profesores entraron en el comedor. Dumbledore se dirigió hacia donde estaba Harry mientras el resto de los profesores iban mandando a los alumnos a sus salas comunes.  
  
-Ustedes tres - dijo el director dirigiéndose a Harry, Filia y Draco, muy serio- Vengan conmigo. Los tres siguieron despacio a Dumbledore por los corredores, Harry mirando todavía incrédulo su brazo. Llegaron junto a la gárgola de piedra que era la entrada al despacho del director y tras decir Dumbledore la contraseña, entraron.  
  
-Ahora, quiero hablar con todos vosotros- les dijo Dumbledore cuando llegaron junto a la puerta de su despacho- Pero de uno en uno, y Harry será el primero.  
  
Harry siguió inseguro a Dumbledore hasta su despacho. Allí el director le mandó sentarse. Harry empezó a hablar muy rápido:  
  
-¡Colagusano! Vino y me desarmó, y luego se fue a por Filia y.  
  
-¡Tranquilo muchacho! Cálmate y cuéntamelo todo- dijo el director mirando inquisitivamente a Harry.  
  
-Bueno, estaba todo bien, y de repente, no sé como, apareció Colagusano y me desarmó. Pero no fue a por mí, fue a por Filia.  
  
-¿Fue a por Filia?- preguntó Dumbledore.  
  
-Sí. Luego no sé que pasó. ¡Ah sí!¡Malfoy habló en pársel, yo lo oí! Y después Colagusano desapareció y Filia curó mi herida.  
  
-¿Qué Filia curó tu herida?- preguntó Dumbledore, cada vez más interesado en el relato- ¿Dónde estaba?  
  
Harry descubrió su brazo derecho y le señaló al director dónde se había hecho la herida. -¿Y cómo te la curó Filia?¿Utilizó su varita?  
  
-No- dijo harry extrañado- Simplemente puso sus manos sobre ella y se cerró.  
  
-Entonces domina la magia blanca.- dijo Dumbledore entre dientes. Harry no pareció darse cuenta.  
  
-¡Y otra cosa!- dijo Harry acordándose de repente- ¡Filia conocía a Colagusano y él a Filia!  
  
El director se quedó pensativo por un momento. La situación se estava agravando, pero se dio por satisfecho.  
  
-Muy bien Harry- dijo finalmente- Puedes irte. Y avisa al señor Malfoy.  
  
Harry salió del despacho más aturdido de lo que había entrado. ¿Qué era lo que Dumbledore no quería decirle? Avisó a Draco y se dirigió lentamente a la sala común. Draco entró al despacho del director.  
  
-Harry me ha contado que hablaste en pársel, ¿no?- preguntó el director después de indicarle que se sentara.  
  
-Supongo, pero no sé cómo lo hice- dijo Draco extrañado- Cuando vi que Colagusano se acercaba a Filia y fui a protegerla, de repente me di cuenta de que podía hacerlo.  
  
-¿Tu familia siempre ha llevado el apellido Malfoy?- preguntó de repente Dumbledore- ¿O en algún tiempo llevó otro apellido?  
  
-Siempre hemos sido Malfoy- contestó Draco, extrañado por la pregunta- ¿Puedo preguntarle el porqué de su pregunta?  
  
-Si hablas pársel, podías tener alguna relación lejana con Salazar Slytherin- le dijo Dumbledore mirándolo a los ojos.  
  
-Pero Potter también habla pársel, y, sinceramente, no creo que está emparentado con Slytherin- dijo Draco.  
  
-El de Harry en otro caso. El habla pársel porque Voldemort le transmitió parte de sus poderes al hacerle esa cicatriz- le explicó Dumbledore- Pero no es tu caso ¿verdad?  
  
-No, pero. Yo no puedo ser pariente de Slytherin- explico Draco- Mi familia es muy antigua y siempre hemos pertenecido a Slytherin, pero nunca hemos tenido ninguna relación con él.  
  
-Bueno.- Dumbledore se quedó pensativo- He oído decir que tu familia tenía relación con los dragones, ¿no?  
  
-Puede ser- dijo Draco pensativo- Creo que de pequeño vi uno en los alrededores de Malfoy Manor, pero mi padre dice que no tenemos nada que ver con ellos desde hace mucho tiempo.- Draco no tenía ni idea de qué tenían que ver los dragones con lo que estaba pasando.  
  
Dumbledore notó la estupefacción de Draco y decidió dejarlo así. Ya se enteraría de que los dragones de los Malfoy eran los que lo habían metido en esto. Pero de momento le dijo que podía irse y que avisara a Filia. Ella entró al despacho todavía conmocionada por lo que había pasado.  
  
-Filia, ¿me puedes decir de qué conoces a Colagusano?  
  
-Yo. no lo sé exactamente- explicó nerviosa- Me pasa a veces que no sé cómo hago las cosas o porqué conozco a personas, es como si hubiera alguien dentro de mí que si las conociera y supiera hacer esas cosas.- Se sintió bastante tonta.  
  
-Por lo que sé, tú no te pareces físicamente a tus padres, ¿verdad?- dijo Dumbledore cambiando de tema.  
  
-No, en nada- dijo Filia pensativa. Ya estaba mucho más calmada- Siempre me ha resultado raro. Todos en mi familia son morenos y de ojos oscuros o azul claro, pero yo soy rubia y de ojos azules oscuros. Además, soy más alta y encima bruja.  
  
-¿Cómo curaste la herida de Harry?¿Sabes magia blanca?- Dumbledore volvió a lo que le interesaba, viendo que Filia empezaba a encontrarse mejor.  
  
-No sé cómo lo hice. simplemente supe que podía hacerlo.- dijo. Y añadió- ¿Podría decirme porqué me cambiaron el apellido para venir aquí?  
  
Dumbledore se encontró sin saber qué decir. No esperaba tener que contestarle a ESA pregunta en ESE momento, así que dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió:  
  
-Bueeeeeno, es que en Inglaterra no tenemos. um. los mismos apellidos que en España, y yo.eh. le sugerí a tus padres que. te pusieran el que llevas ahora.  
  
-¿Y qué hay de mi segundo apellido?- Filia estaba dándose cuenta de que había algo que el director no quería decirle.  
  
-¿Tu segundo apellido?- Filia pilló a Dumbledore. "Y ahora qué le digo", pensó el director- Pues.esto. ¡Ah, ya sé! Que aquí sólo utilizamos el primer apellido, así que no necesitas el segundo- Dumbledore sonrió. "Justo a tiempo" pensó.  
  
-OK- Filia se dio por satisfecha- Si no tiene más que decirme.  
  
-Puedes irte- dijo el director amablemente.  
  
Filia atravesó la puerta de roble y salió por la entrada secreta. Se sentía muy extraña. Llegó a la sala común pensando en lo que había ocurrido, y se encontró con sus tres amigos charlando junto al fuego. Se acercó a ellos lentamente y sin hacer ruido, de manera que captó algunas palabras de la conversación antes de llegar. Lo que oyó la hizo esconderse y seguir escuchando un poco más.  
  
-Así que creéis que Filia es ella.- dijo Harry sin acabar de creérselo- Pero, no puede ser.  
  
-¿Y si es?- dijo Ron mirando a Harry.  
  
-No lo sabemos con certeza, pero es bastante posible.- añadió Hermione.  
  
Para Filia fue suficiente. Salió corriendo en dirección al cuarto de las chicas y se tiró en su cama. ¿Porqué todos parecián saber lo que pasaba menos ella? ¿Porqué nadie quería contárselo? Esas preguntas siguieron sin repuesta, en su cabeza, hasta que se durmió.  
  
Continuará  
  
Hola de nuevo!!!!! :)  
  
Como les dije en el capi anterior, este lo he subido junto con el otro antes de irme de vacaciones. Como ya se lo puse antes, no les hecho más el rollo. Bueno, sólo una cosa: ¡Dejen sus reviews plz! (Es que no he podido resistirme ^^UU).  
  
GOLDEN DRAGON 


End file.
